Los amores de mi Vida
by Scarlet-KD
Summary: Durante su vida Hikari se había enamorado muchas veces, cada amor había sido importante y cada uno merecía contarse. El momento en que había sucedido, el como y quizás... el por que había pasado. CApitulo 1: Taichi (no incesto) Capitulo 2: Ken Capitulo 3: Takeru 4: Daisuke, 5: Koushiro. 6: Yamato, 7: Joe 8: Wallace. 9: FINAL
1. Mi Primer amor: Taichi

Si, nueva historia, que puedo decir, mi inspiración esta a todo lo que dá! Y bueno antes que digan nada... ¿cuantos amores han tenido a lo largo de su vida? yo probablemente mas de quince XD ¿que le digo? soy muy enamoradiza y soy consciente de que hay amores que se te quedan mas que otros.

Y bueno, como a mi me encanta emparejar a Hikari con todos pues... dije: haber que sale. No se como explicarlo pero son como una serie de... ¿drabbles?, un amor por cada capitulo y de no ser por este todos los demás SI van acomodados cronológicamente.

Sin mas dejo que disfruten la lectura y nos vemos abajo.

* * *

 **Los amores de mi Vida.**

 **.**

Taichí.

Mi primer amor.

.

No era secreto lo enamoradiza que había llegado a ser toda su vida. Una chica adicta a los libros, de esos que trataban de amores hermosos y mágicos, de las películas donde siempre había un hombre perfecto para cada chica, de los cuentos de hadas donde un "felices para siempre" iniciaba con un beso.

Todo era color de rosa, todo era romance para ella.

 _Y su primer amor, era quizás el más bonito de todos…_

La primera vez que se enamoro no fue de Takeru, no fue de Daisuke y mucho menos de Yamato. Su primer amor fue mucho más tierno y dulce. Y es que cuando lo miraba solo podía ver ante ella grandeza y mucho valor.

Ella quien era enfermiza desde siempre, que parecía ser una extraña para la mayoría… era aceptada sin pensar por ese niño de enorme sonrisa y cálidos sentimientos.

Muchos dirían que no era amor sino admiración, pero Hikari supo desde los ocho que no era así, porque ella realmente se había enamorado de su hermano.

Se había enamorado de su divertida forma de bromear, se había enriquecido de su rebeldía, se había embelesado con el gran corazón que tenia, se había dejado llevar por la pureza de su ser.

 _Era Taichí quien había estado con ella desde siempre._

 _Era Taichí quien la protegía en todo momento._

 _Era Taichí quien nunca la dejaba sola._

Hikari, a diferencia de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar le temía a muchas cosas.

Había tenido mucho miedo cuando Taichí había soltado su mano y había flotado a otro mundo, miedo de no volver a ver a la persona más especial para ella…. Pero él volvió.

Había tenido miedo cuando estaba desarmada contra Myotismon… Pero había llegado para salvarla.

Había temido cuando enfermo gravemente en el digimundo… pero el encontró la manera de protegerla.

Y temió muchas cosas más a lo largo de su vida… y él había llegado para ayudarla en todas ellas.

 _Aquel día no sería diferente._

.

Taichí abrió la puerta lentamente, el cuarto estaba silencioso, demasiado para aquel día, su mirada recorrió el lugar hasta encontrar en una esquina aquello que buscaba. Su péquela hermana estaba hecha ovillo ahí, con la cara escondida entre las piernas, su cuerpo temblaba y el castaño podía escucharla respirar exageradamente, como si el aire del lugar no fuera suficiente.

 **̶** **Hikari** **̶** la llamo y la aludida levanto el rostro inmediatamente. Taichí la vio pálida y su labio inferior temblaba.

 **̶** **¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento! Te juro que no es nada** **̶** hablo demasiado rápido mientras se levantaba y agitaba sus manos rápidamente. Taichí claro supo que era para que sus manos dejaran de sudar. ̶ **Estoy lista, estoy lista.** **̶** el castaño sonrió enternecido, porque a pesar de tantos años nunca la había visto de aquella manera y agradecía… ser el único que pudiera verla de esa manera, había cosas que después de todo solo a su hermano le pertenecían.

̶ **Hikari, tranquilízate.**

 **̶** **Estoy tranquila** **̶** respondió ella para segundos después dar unos saltitos, hacer un puchero y que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos. ̶ **ok, no estoy tranquila.**

El volvió a reír y Hikari quiso darle un puñetazo en la cara por eso, no erra justo que se burlara de su desgracia.

Taichí se acerco a ella, paso el velo de sus hombros hacia atrás y tomo su rostro, la miro fijamente hasta que ella se tranquilizo.

 **̶** **No tienes nada que temer Hikari.**

 **̶** **¿Qué pasa si no funciona?**

 **̶** **¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que te valía mierda lo que pensaran, tu edad y tus motivos y que de todas formas te casarías con él?**

 **̶** **A veces suelo decir cosas sin pensarlas Taichí, eres mi hermano ¡Deberías saberlo!**

 **̶** **Lo sé, y porque te conozco se que esas palabras no fueron por impulso, lo amas, por eso estas aquí.**

 **̶** **¿Y si él no me ama?**

 **̶** **Te ama.**

 **̶** **¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **̶** **Solo un idiota no lo haría…** **̶** ella sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano ̶ **además lo golpeare si no lo hace** **̶** ella rodo los ojos.

 **̶** **Pudiste evitar decir esa última parte.**

 **̶** **Soy tu hermano, ya deberías saber que no puedo evitar arruinar el momento**. ̶ Ambos rieron.

 **̶** **Gracias** **̶** le susurro ella con toda la sinceridad de su corazón.

 **̶** **¿Por qué?**

 **̶** **Por estar aquí… por siempre estar aquí.**

 **̶** **Eres mi hermana y mi más preciado tesoro Hikari, jamás te dejare sola** **̶** respondió juntando su frente con la de su hermana. ̶ **ahora toma mi brazo y salgamos a casarte de una puta vez** **̶** y aunque ella volvió a reír cerró los ojos con fuerza.

̶ **Estoy muy nerviosa, no puedo con esto Tai, tengo miedo… ¿Y si es un error? ¿Y si no funciona?**

 **̶** **Nada de eso, eres Hikari Yagami, decidida, temeraria, valiente y fuerte… y saldrás ahí antes de que las personas empiecen a irse.**

 **̶** **No soy tan valiente Tai… no como tú.**

 **̶** **Eres la mujer más valiente que conozco… no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.** **̶** ella abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada llena de fuego de su hermano y entonces… con el ahí a su lado ya no tuvo miedo.

 **̶** **Cuando era pequeña soñaba con casarme contigo.**

 **̶** **Lo sé… soy muy guapo ¿Qué esperabas?** **̶** Ella rio mientras Tai ponía el velo sobre su rostro.

 **̶** **¿Tienes miedo Tai?** **̶** pregunto ella, pues no lo había dicho pero también había notado las manos de Taichí temblar desde que había entrado. El sonrió al verse descubierto.

 **̶** **Temía perderte… pero ya no mas, después de todo, nunca nadie podrá destruir lo que tú y yo hemos tenido toda nuestra vida.**

 **̶** **Estaremos siempre juntos.**

 **̶** **Solo que desde diferentes casas** **̶** y ambos volvieron a reír. ̶ **ya basta o al pobre le va a dar algo por tu culpa.**

 **̶** **Cierto, cierto** **̶** Hikari corrió a la puerta y se quedo ahí parada a que su hermano llegara a su lado, al ver que ahora era él quien tardaba se giro para mirarlo.

Taichí tenía una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto en su rostro, y sus ojos a pesar de la felicidad que reflejaban, un brillo de melancolía se asomaba por ellos.

 **̶** **Realmente eres un ángel Hikari.** ̶ dijo caminado hacia ella y ofreciéndole su brazo.

Ella lo miro y se quedo sin palabras; porque sentía que jamás terminaría de decir todo lo que su hermano representaba para ella. Un príncipe azul, el hombre perfecto, un líder nato, un mejor amigo, un cómplice, un guardaespaldas, un padre celoso, un héroe…

Su primer amor y aquel que nunca dejo de serlo, porque a diferencia de otros el amor que sentía por él no había cambiado ni un poco con el pasar del tiempo… ese amor había sido siempre constante y lo seguiría siendo siempre.

Y con una sonrisa cómplice, ella tomo su brazo, y por fin las puertas se abrieron. Y Hikari camino por el pasillo hacia su destino, del brazo de su primer amor.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Que tal? Yo amo la relación de estos dos hermanos y como tal debía darles un tierno momento, espero que les guste.


	2. Mi amor secreto: Ken

**Los amores de mi Vida.**

 **.**

Ken

Mi Amor Secreto.

.

Era complicado. Ken representaba un mar de secretos y misterios para ella. Y aunque no lo sospechara ella lo era para él.

En su niñez no hablaron mucho, el era callado y tímido y Hikari no era la más expresiva y aun así… cualquier que fuera un poco perceptible se hubiera dado cuenta de todas aquellas miradas furtivas que había entre ellos en las múltiples reuniones.

 _Al fin y al cabo nadie podría entender lo que había entre ellos… aunque no hubiera nada._

.

La primera vez que sintió aquella que hasta el momento no podía ponerle nombre fue cuando se perdió en el mar oscuro por segunda vez. Fue la única, estaba segura, que se había sentido sentimentalmente conectada con él.

Ambos perdidos en esa inmensa oscuridad, aquello que los buscaba por igual.

.

Y después…

Lo sintió tiempo después, a los trece años… sentada en la arena cerca del mar, con sus ojos rubíes perdidos en el océano y la soledad inundándola hasta que ella sabia… no podría más y la oscuridad regresaría.

 **̶** **Hikari** **̶** su voz siempre calmada la hizo voltear; él le regalo una sonrisa.

 **̶** **Ken… ¿Qué haces por aquí?** **̶** El le enseño una bolsa de mandado.

 **̶** **Ya iba a casa, ¿Qué haces tú?**

 **̶** **Miraba el mar** **̶** de repente sintió el cuerpo del peli negro sentarse a su lado.

 **̶** **Está oscureciendo.**

 **̶** **Lo sé…**

Y el silencio los inundo a ambos, pero no era incomodo, en realidad… era como estar consigo mismo, pensaron.

El sonido de las olas se les hizo hermoso y el viento revolvió sus cabellos por breves momentos. La brisa del mar en la cara les hizo sonreír casi al mismo tiempo.

 **̶** **No es malo** **̶** Hikari lo miro sin entender, los ojos azules le parecieron igual de profundos que el mar frente a ella. ̶ **no es malo sentirte cómodo en la oscuridad… sobre todo cuando es la única que nos acompaña.**

 **̶** **¿La sientes muy seguido?**

 **̶** **No… solo en ocasiones, cuando recuerdo a mi hermano, su muerte, las muertes que cause, aquella época en la que yo no era más que un monstruo, pero aunque solo la siento a veces, se que siempre está presente.**

 **̶** **…**

 **̶** **¿Tu la sientes Hikari? ¿La sientes ahora?**

 **̶** **Siento… que ahora mismo mi luz no es suficiente para hacerle frente.**

 **̶** **Es irónico** ̶ la castaña lo miro con una ceja levantada.

 **̶** **¿Qué cosa?**

 **̶** **Cuando yo quiero salir de ella, es en ti en quien pienso**. ̶ ella abrió los ojos mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa. ̶ **quizás no lo sepas o no lo notes, pero para nosotros… representas toda la luz que necesitamos.**

Ella asintió, sintiéndose de repente segura ante esas palabras.

 **̶** **¿Es por culpa de la soledad?** **̶** pregunto el y Hikari se pregunto si podía leerle el pensamiento o si era demasiado predecible. Ken pareció adivinar sus pensamientos ̶ **lo supuse por que eh notado el alejamiento con los demás, sobre todo con tu hermano y Takeru.**

Ella bajo la mirada, dándole toda la razón al pelinegro. De un tiempo para acá su hermano estaba demasiado metido en la preparatoria y en su novia, y respecto a sus sentimientos cada vez se sentía mas confundida respecto a su mejor amigo. Ambas cosas habían ocasionado distanciamiento con sus dos personas más queridas.

Ella se sobresalto cuando sintió los dedos de él entrelazarse con los suyos, sin embargo no quito su mano, al contrario… la apretó mas fuerte contra la de él, sintiendo que la bondad de Ken iba y sacudía la oscuridad que había comenzado a entrar en ella.

Sus miradas chocaron y las sonrisas de sus labios fueron testigo de esa complicidad.

 **̶ Nunca estarás sola ̶** le susurro él y sus palabras le supieron tan sinceras que le creyó.

Hikari sabía que no estaba sola, sabía que si tenía que luchar contra la oscuridad había personas con quien podía contar, Tai, Takeru, Yamato, Sora, Daisuke y los demás…

Sin embargo, si alguna vez quería dejarse llevar, sabía que para bien o para mal, también tenía a alguien que la acompañaría, y ese solo podía ser Ken.

No fue necesario preguntar pues él la llevo a casa, sin soltar su mano en todo el camino y mientras iban caminando la castaña lo miraba de reojo aun con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

Jamás lo diría, no escucharían esas palabras de su boca, que aquella tarde con la mirada en el mar y solo su compañía ella se había enamorado del peli negro. No un amor duradero, quizás tampoco algo que valga la pena contar algún día… pero lo había amado.

Nadie se enteraría, sería un secreto que solo ella sabría, y que tal vez solo él sospecharía.


	3. Mi Inocente Amor: Takeru

**Los amores de mi Vida.**

 **.**

Takeru

Mi Inocente Amor

.

Estaban predestinados, era como si su historia hubiera sido escrita hace mucho, como si estuvieran juntos desde vidas pasadas, como si su destino fuera siempre encontrarse… Desde la diferencia de sus emblemas con los demás, la forma en que tanto sus digimons y ellos se complementaban para pelear, como después de algún tiempo se habían vuelto a encontrar.

Para Hikari, Takeru representaba todo lo que siempre había querido, era aquel romántico amor que parecía ser solo para ella, era aquel café en una tarde lluviosa, era un poema bajo las estrellas, era un viento acariciando su presencia.

Takeru era… miles de nuevas experiencias. Porque sin contar a Tai… el rubio había sido su más preciado guardián.

 _._

 _Takeru había sido el primero en tomar su mano con firmeza._

 _Había sido el primero en defenderla._

 _Fue el primero en preocuparse cuando ella enfermo, aun siendo un niño._

 _El primero en alagarla._

 _El primero en hacerla sonrojar._

 _El primero en rescatarla en el mar oscuro._

Sin duda ella experimento los primeros celos con él, su corazón palpitando fuertemente también se debía a él, nunca se había puesto tan nerviosa con nadie… solo con él.

 _Entonces Takeru fue su primera cita._

 _Fue quien la tomo tímidamente la mano._

 _Y fue su primer beso…_

Cuando Takeru soltó su mano para tomar la escopeta con la cual le ganaría un premio, ella aprovecho para limpiárselas en su falda, estaban tan sudadas que era vergonzoso.

Seguía haciéndolo cuando noto el gran oso frente a su cara.

 **̶** **Para ti** **̶** le dijo él con esa cálida sonrisa que el siempre tenía.

 **̶** **Ah ¿intentas ser un presumido Takeru?** ̶ Se burlo ella y él se rasco la mejilla nerviosa.

 **̶** **Esa no era mi intención** **̶** y Hikari rió, molestar a Takeru era siempre divertido y le gustaba mucho que a pesar de sus nuevos sentimientos, su amistad no hubiera cambiado entre ellos.

Y mientras reía a lo lejos pasaban un par de compañeras, llamaron al rubio para saludarlo, esté correspondió con una sonrisa amable y un saludo con la mano. Las chicas rieron por lo bajo mientras se alejaban totalmente contentas.

Y Hikari no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

 **̶** **¿Ah? ¿Celosa?** **̶** le pregunto a él susurrándole al oído, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, pero no se movió.

 **̶** **No…**

 **̶** **Si claro** **̶** ella se alejo e hizo un puchero que no hizo más que ocasionar una carcajada en el rubio. ̶ **no te preocupes Hikari-chan… soy solo tuyo.**

Y aunque sus palabras la avergonzaron aun más, bajo la mirada y aun con puchero le dijo:

 **̶** **Más te vale.**

Takeru, divertido por sus gestos aniñados la abrazo. La castaña hundió la cara en su pecho embragándose con la exquisita fragancia que el rubio siempre desprendía.

 **̶** **No sabía que fueras tan posesiva** **̶** se burlo él.

 **̶** **No me hagas enojar** **̶** y el se carcajeo para después y sin saber de dónde Hikari vio como le ofrecía un gran helado, la mayor debilidad de ella.

Quizás hubiera preguntado de dónde diablos lo había sacado, pero poco le importaba a decir verdad. Takeru tomo su mano fuertemente, como siempre lo hacía. De una manera en que realmente la hacía sentir en total confianza y seguridad.

Ella apretó mas el agarre, era como un fuerte abrazo sin acercarse demasiado, y ella no creía que podía sentir tanto con un siempre agarre de manos pero así era, era el tipo de cosas que solo Takeru podía producir en ella.

Y se dejo llevar por el a la cabina de la gran rueda de la fortuna.

Bromearon y jugaron hasta que estuvieron hasta arriba, donde las luces de la feria y la ciudad resplandecían y se imponían ante la oscuridad de la noche.

 **̶** **¿Te la pasaste bien?** ̶ ante su pregunta Hikari supo que aquella última atracción era la última de su primera cita como novios oficiales, era triste pero no dolía por que ese día había sido maravilloso.

 **̶** **Increíble, gracias por todo Takeru.**

Y sus miradas se encontraron, azul y marrón chocaron con fuerza, perdiéndose en el brillo de los ojos del otro. Las luces de fondo, sus manos entrelazadas y sus corazones latiendo al unisonó.

Hikari supo que por fin era el momento, aquello que había esperado desde hacía mucho, cuando descubrió sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo.

Sintió su cara caliente y lamento que sus manos sudaran tanto cada que se ponía nerviosa, seguramente Takeru estaba arto de sentir sus manos húmedas. Estaba nerviosa, su estomago dolía y sentía que su corazón se saldría del pecho en cualquier momento y entonces… lo escucho reír.

 _ **̶**_ **¿De qué te ríes?** **̶** pregunto aun avergonzada.

 **̶** **Deberías ver tu cara** **̶** dijo no pudiendo aguantar más la carcajada ̶ **estas roja como un tomate.** **̶** Hikari frunció el ceño.

 **̶** **Pues tu también estas rojo, y se te nota más por tu piel lechosa.**

 **̶** **¿Eso es un insulto?**

 **̶** **Además… ¿Qué clase de novio eres? Claro que estoy nerviosa en vez de burlarte deberías hacerme sentir mejor** **̶** dijo poniendo pucheros y cruzándose de brazos nuevamente.

Se miraron otra vez y segundos después ambos rompieron en risas, tanto que lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

 **̶** **Lo siento** **̶** dijo el sobándose la nuca nervioso ̶ **cuando estoy nervioso yo…**

 **̶** **Haces bromas para que no se note… lo se** **̶** continuo ella, porque claro que lo sabía, ella lo conocía perfectamente.

Volvieron a reír, sus manos se tomaron más fuerte y sus frentes se juntaron mientras se miraban más felices que nunca.

Era estúpido que estuvieran nerviosos. Ella no estaba con cualquier persona, no estaba con alguien que no quisiera. Estaba con Takeru, su mejor amigo, su compañero, aquel que siempre la protegía y estaba con ella… estaba con la persona en la que mas confiaba.

 _Estando con el… no había nada que temer._

Y sin darse cuenta cerraron los ojos y sus labios se rozaron. Fue más torpe que tierno, ninguno supo que hacer… no sabían si moverse, si abrir las bocas, si sacar la lengua, así que no hicieron nada.

Cuando se separaron estaban más rojos que antes, pero estaban bien… para ninguno de los dos era un secreto que aquel era el primer beso de ambos.

Así que bajaron de la noria y en un cómodo silencio se dirigieron a casa de la castaña.

 **̶** **Podríamos ir a la playa el siguiente fin de semana**. ̶ Le dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

 **̶** **¿Me compraras un helado?**

 **̶** **Te comprare tres.** **̶** bromeo y ella rio.

Entonces el rubio acaricio su mejilla y antes de siquiera moverse… Hikari se había abalanzado contra sus labios. Y esta vez no había nada de vergüenza, se sintieron con la libertad de moverse como quisieran, se dejaron de llevar por el movimiento de labios del otro. Lento, dulce… con sus sentimientos de por medio.

Hikari supo desde ese día que a pesar de todo jamás podría tomar de la mano a alguien como tomaba a Takeru, jamás podría a abrazar a alguien de la misma manera en que lo hacía con Takeru, nunca podría besar de la misma manera en como besaba a Takeru…

Takeru representaba para ella un amor inocente, dulce, tierno… pero sobre todo un verdadero.


	4. Mi amor egoísta: Daisuke

**Los amores de mi Vida.**

 **.**

Daisuke

Mi Amor Egoísta.

.

No era un secreto para nadie que Daisuke Motomiya había estado enamorado de la pequeña Yagami casi toda su vida.

Se habían conocido en primaria y desde el instante en que la castaña había entrado al aula, con su cálida presencia y amable sonrisa… el moreno había experimentado por primera vez en su vida el amor.

El nunca se empeño por ocultarlo, no es que fuera demasiado directo pero tampoco era precisamente el chico mas introvertido del mundo. Si la veía le decía lo hermosa que estaba, si tenía un nuevo broche le decía lo bien que le quedaba, si probaba un nuevo peinado él la adulaba a cada rato y miles de cosas más… así que no fue extraño que con el paso del tiempo Hikari se acostumbrara a la excesiva atención que Daisuke había puesto siempre sobre ella.

Y ella nunca se dio cuenta de cuánto le gustaba esa atención hasta que dejo de tenerla.

.

Quizás todo había comenzado en el instante en que ella y Takeru habían dado la noticia de su noviazgo. Seguramente la castaña no había sido la única en darse cuenta del rostro afligido del muchacho. Daisuke estaba seguro de que escucho perfectamente el crujido de su corazón rompiéndose.

Y aunque ella no estaba muy feliz por ello… no pensó que lo lamentaría tiempo después.

Porque después de esa noche el moreno tuvo un lapsus de tiempo en que era irreconocible, se había encerrado en el futbol, no salía con el grupo y cuando lo hacía claramente se notaba su incomodidad al estar al lado de ella.

Aunque a Hikari le dolió su distanciamiento, lo entendió.

Y entonces… meses después, Daisuke había entrado por la puerta de su casa donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermano. Todos ahí esperaban ver al callado Daisuke, al que se quedaba un momento y se iba, al que no jugaba y sentías que estaba incomodo.

No.

Por la puerta había entrado un moreno, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Daisuke había hecho acto de presencia con su singular forma de ser: alegre, torpe, divertido, con el carisma de siempre. Se había acercado a todos, saludando efusivamente y entonces se miraron; El moreno le sonrió, la abrazo, le dijo un cumplido, dio media vuelta y siguió en lo suyo. Y aunque todos ahí se sorprendieron no dijeron nada.

Estaba más que claro… Daisuke había logrado superar su enamoramiento por Hikari Yagami.

Y nadie le dio suficiente importancia, algunos se encogieron de hombros, otros sonrieron satisfechos pero Hikari… ella había quedado pasmada intentado comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Daisuke apenas y la había mirado.

Daisuke le había dado un cumplido nada fascinante.

Daisuke no la había mirado como antes.

 _Y le dolió._

No es que no fuera feliz con Takeru, no, para nada se trataba de eso, era simplemente el hecho de que no podía comprender… ¿Como había pasado Daisuke de adorarla a pasar de ella?

Y aunque no pudo comprenderlo Hikari aprendió a vivir con ello.

Entonces, dos meses después de su ruptura con Takeru, había sido el cumpleaños número quince del segundo líder de los niños elegidos. Y claro Taichí había tenido la genial idea de llevar todo el alcohol que podía, Yamato le siguió el juego con una sonrisa y tanto Sora como Joe que eran los más sensatos fueron… completamente ignorados.

Siendo el grupo de siempre no pudieron evitar sentirse un tanto extrañados cuando el cumpleañero llego a la fiesta de la mano de una bella chica la cual era una completa extraña para ellos; aun así la incluyeron bien en la celebración y la gran fiesta siguió su curso.

Era gracioso que la fiesta estuviera muriendo apenas siendo las doce de la noche pero no se podía esperar nada más de un grupo en el que claramente el alcohol no era su amigo y para esa hora Joe se encontraba tirado en el piso, con la camisa abierta, la corbata amarrada en la cabeza y totalmente inconsciente. Mimí bailaba sobre la mesa o eso intentaba, pues la chica no podía parar de carcajearse, saltar y cantar aun con su vaso en la mano; Yolei igualmente borracha la animaba desde abajo, y ambas trataban entre risas de animar a la nueva chica de claro cabello y sonrosadas mejillas. Izzi tenía la cara roja, no solo por la ebriedad sino porque no podía quitarle la vista a la hermosa bailarina. Sora a pesar de no estar tan mal se encontraba en una interminable pelea entre Tai y Yamato, donde cada dos segundos se decían lo mucho que se querían como mejores amigos y dos segundos después se excusaban con cualquier cosa para molerse a golpes.

Hikari y Takeru, ambos con bebidas en mano se rieron al ver toda la escena, y es que como únicos sobrios (o casi) se encargarían de hacerles recordar a todos ese día.

 **̶ ¿Dónde está Daisuke? ̶** pregunto el rubio a lo que ambos giraron sus cabezas buscando por todo el lugar al cumpleañero ̶ **el debería ser el más borracho aquí ̶** Hikari soltó una risa escandalosa, demasiado para un comentario que no era tan divertido. ̶ **¿Qué?**

 **̶ Estas borracho ̶** dijo aun riendo y señalándolo con el dedo, Takeru sonrió de lado al ver a su amiga tambalearse levemente.

 **̶ Creo que la borracha es otra Hikari.**

Entonces la castaña frunció el ceño y miro su vaso ¿Cuántos vasos llevaba de esa bebida? Había perdido la cuenta.

 **̶ ¿Estás seguro que no eres tú? ̶** Y el rubio volvió a reír.

 **̶ Créeme que si, tienes suerte de que Taichí este peor o no te la acabarías.**

 **̶ Fue su idea traer alcohol a esta fiesta** ̶ respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

 **̶ ¿Qué él no había dicho que todos podíamos tomar excepto tu? ¿Quién te dio de tomar?**

 **̶ Yamato ̶** y Takeru puso los ojos en blancos, si… debía esperarlo. Entonces su mirada capto la puerta corrediza del balcón abrirse y un desaparecido Ken entro por ahí.

Al igual que el rubio era de los únicos que no se habían dejado llevar por el alcohol y podían mantenerse en pie sin casi caerse. Detrás de él diviso la cabellera castaña del cumpleañero quien no parecía quererse meter a la fiesta.

 **̶ Ahí está ̶** Hikari señalo hacia donde el rubio veía ̶ **ahí esta Dai ̶** dijo con su voz ya más tranquila. Takeru sonrió.

 **̶ Deberías ir a decirle que entre a su cumpleaños antes de que se me ocurra decirles a nuestros hermanos que se quiere escapar de la diversión.** ̶ Por que era claro que tanto Yamato como Taichí estarían dispuestos a dejar sus peleas de lado con tal de meter al cumpleañero y ponerlo el doble de ebrio que ellos y probablemente no de la forma más divertida.

 **̶ ¿Yo?**

 **̶ Si, tu… tal vez es momento de arreglar las cosas entre ustedes. ̶** Hikari ya mareada miro a su ex novio confundida.

 **̶ ¿De qué hablas? Dai y yo no estamos peleados**

 **̶ No digo que lo estén, pero tampoco es que las cosas entre ustedes estén como deberían ̶** Hikari boqueo y el rubio la interrumpió ̶ **y no quieras decirme lo contrario, te conozco.**

 **̶ Pe… pero ¿Qué le digo?**

 **̶ Bueno… estas borracha, haz lo que se te ocurra ̶** y el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás con la calara idea de comenzar a emborracharse el también. Aunque se detuvo antes para mirar a la castaña. ̶ **Por cierto… creo que sería una buena idea darle algo que siempre ha deseado, ya sabes… no le compraste regalo después de todo ̶** dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Hikari se sonrojo ante lo que Takeru estaba insinuando.

̶ **¿Qué clase de ex novio eres tú?** ̶ Y el rio por lo bajo.

 **̶ Soy tu mejor amigo más que cualquier cosa ̶** y entonces el rubio se sentó al lado de la chica nueva, invitándola a brindar con él.

Hikari miro unos momentos la puerta corrediza, aspiro hondo tomando valor y salió a la terraza en busca de Daisuke. Esté miraba la ciudad apoyado en el barandal, cuando escucho a alguien entrar supuso que era Ken quien hace rato había salido por él; así que se sorprendió cuando en su lugar encontró a su antiguo amor, bastante sonrojada.

 **̶ Hikari ̶** dijo su nombre con la gran sonrisa en sus labios ̶ **¿Qué haces aquí? Hace frio… ¿la fiesta no esta tan buena?**

 **̶ Si… ̶** respondió ella tímidamente mientras se acercaba al moreno. Daisuke borro un momento su sonrisa al notar la torpeza con la que la chica se movía, entonces supo lo que sucedía, Hikari Yagami estaba experimentando su primera borrachera. ̶ **Deberías entrar también. ̶** y el moreno soltó una carcajada al notar como las palabras se le enredaban en su lengua.

 **̶ Claro, vamos Hikari, te acompaño ̶** respondió con la total intención de llevarla a un lugar tranquilo y sentarla para que el efecto pasara, pero entonces la mano de ella lo detuvo.

 **̶ ¡Perdón! ̶** Le dijo ella explosivamente, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Daisuke se quedo callado, sintiendo la mano de ella temblar sobre la suya.

 **̶ ¿Por?**

 **̶ Por lastimarte, yo no quería… no fue mi intención.**

Con esas palabras, con la imagen de ella así tan adorable, con su voz dulce… logro derribar aquel muro que a Daisuke tanto le había costado poner entre ellos.

 **̶ Yo no te culpo Hikari.**

 **̶ Pero me dejaste de hablar, y te alejaste y… y… ̶** entonces fue él quien la jalo para abrazarla contra su pecho.

 **̶ No quería incomodarte, no quería opacar tu felicidad… no pensé que yo te lastimaría a ti.**

 **̶ Lo se ̶** dijo ella sollozando, y entonces sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos como dos cascadas infinitas sorprendiendo al moreno que nunca la había visto llorar.

 **̶ Hikari… ¿Qué pasa?**

 **̶ Soy una egoísta ̶** dijo mordiéndose el labio, se sentía aturdida y mar mareada, odio haber bebido tanto. ̶ **Yo no quiero que quieras a nadie más.**

Daisuke se quedo pasmado, sin comprender nada.

 **̶ ¿Te refieres a Noemi? ̶** aquel era el nombre de la chica nueva, y con la que Hikari había visto que Daisuke estaba muy acaramelado antes de que la fiesta se alocara.

 **̶ Si, bueno no… no es precisamente ella…**

 **̶ Hikari solo dime que te molesta, deja de titubear y dímelo.**

 **̶ No, no porque lo que siento es malo, es tonto, absurdo y muy egoísta y tú no te mereces eso.**

 **̶ Si no me lo dices no habremos arreglado nada ¡Dímelo!**

 **̶ No**

 **̶ ¡Hikari Dímelo!**

 **̶ NO**

 **̶ Estas siendo malcriada ̶** la castaña abrió la boca en una O perfecta, sorprendía por que fuera precisamente Daisuke quien le dijera eso. El moreno suspiro ̶ **Necesito saberlo. ̶** ella suspiro.

 **̶ Es solo que… extraño un poco tu atención, digo tu siempre estas pendiente de mi, y te importaba, y me halagabas y… agh ¿ves? Es estúpido. ̶** dijo pegado su frente al barandal para que Daisuke no la mirara.

Daisuke sonrió enternecido entiendo ya un poco mejor la situación.

 **̶ ¿Dices… que no quieres que me guste alguien más?**

 **̶ No, o sea puedes hacerlo pero solo… no me dejes a mí de lado**. ̶ El rió.

 **̶ Jamás podría dejarte de lado ̶** la castaña levanto la cara lentamente para mirarlo ̶ **creo que realmente nunca has comprendido lo importante que eres en mi vida. Fuiste… el amor de mi vida, alguien irremplazable Hikari y si deje de ponerte atención fue porque creí que te incomodaba. ̶** ella negó con la cabeza ̶ **pero jamás podría cansarme de adularte y de decirte lo hermosa que eres cada día. Y ahora que se que eso es lo que quieres lo seguiré haciendo para siempre ¿de acuerdo?**

Hikari bajo la mirada y asintió lentamente. El castaño alboroto su cabello tiernamente.

 **̶ Eres y serás mi chica favorita.**

 **̶ Eso suena como algo que un mujeriego diría**. ̶ El sonrió y ella también lo hizo sintiendo su corazón más ligero que nunca.

 **̶ ¿Regresamos muñeca? ̶** ella asintió.

Agradecía tanto poder acabar con esa incomodidad que la carcomía desde hace tiempo y por fin, las cosas regresarían a la normalidad.

 **̶ Daisuke**

 **̶ ¿Si?**

 **̶ Puedes decirles cosas lindas a otras chicas… pero nunca más que a mí ¿de acuerdo? ̶** le dijo tímidamente con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Daisuke sonrió más satisfecho que nunca.

 **̶ De acuerdo... y esta bien ser egoísta de vez en cuando Hikari, no te sientas mal por eso.** \- ella asintió sonrojada.

 **̶ Otra cosa… ̶** entonces Hikari enredo sus brazos en el cuello de un sorprendido Daisuke, y junto sus labios con los de él. Beso dulce, lento pero apasionado, algo que el moreno había esperado toda su vida, algo que ella había hecho impulsivamente. ̶ **Feliz cumpleaños ̶** le susurro al separarse ̶ **ahora vamos, Takeru intentaba salvar a Naomi de las garras de Mimí y Yolei.**

 **̶ Vamos, no puedo permitir que ese rubio me robe otra chica.**

Y pronto se unieron a la fiesta.

Daisuke cumplió su promesa y jamás adulo a una chica más que a ella, se querían, mucho de una manera diferente que nadie comprendería. El satisfecho pues sabía que no era irrelevante en la vida de su gran amor y Hikari contenta pues sabía que por mas que una chica lo intentara, jamás… podría tomar el lugar que a ella le pertenecía por derecho.

Y quizás sonaba egoísta, pero tampoco es que pidiera la aprobación de nadie, Una parte de Daisuke siempre seria únicamente de ella, y aunque Hikari no lo dijera a nadie, ambos sabia que una parte de ella también pertenecía solamente a Daisuke.

Era un amor egoísta… pero así era.


	5. Mi amor de mentira: Koushiro

**Los amores de mi Vida.**

 **.**

Koushiro

Mi amor de Mentira.

.

Para ella había dos tipos de chicos, los que comprendes sin problema alguno y los que son imposibles de comprender.

Para comprenderlo mejor Hikari ponía ejemplos:

Takeru era un chico al que comprendía. Era abierto, era extrovertido, decía las cosas tal y como eran, sin pelos en la lengua, un chico fácil de descifrar… el que ella fuera su ex novia y mejor amiga desde siempre no influía pues estaba segura que para cualquiera Takeru era el tipo de chico para nada complicado.

En la segunda categoría ponía a Yamato. Era bastante gracioso que fueran los dos hermanos y que para variar fueran totalmente opuestos pero aunque le daba curiosidad ese no era el punto. Yamato era, como diría… un espécimen extraño, a diferencia de su hermano el rubio mayor era callado, si bien no era introvertido tampoco era expresivo, se guardaba sus sentimientos, tenía un muro de hielo bien firme en su corazón… un chico inquebrantable, que no te daba siquiera la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Y Hikari había tenido solo esas dos opciones hasta que miro a Koushiro o quizás es más preciso decir que hasta que le puso atención.

.

Ese día entro al centro comercial con total calma, con su computadora en la maleta que colgaba de su hombro se dirigió a las meses del centro de la plaza. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo pues su cabello rojizo resaltaba significativamente del resto de las personas.

Koushiro estaba en la mesa tecleando rápidamente en su portátil, a Hikari no le sorprendió que el chico no se percatara de su presencia aun estando ya un minuto parada a su lado.

 **̶** **Hola** **̶** dijo y él se sobre salto un poco, para después mirarla, sonreírle y volver a lo suyo. La castaña tomo asiento a su lado por fin y puso su maleta en la mesa sacado su computadora rosa. ̶ **realmente agradezco que me ayudes Koushiro.**

 **̶** **No es nada Hikari, lamento que tuviera que ser aquí. Mama está probando nuevas recetas así que la casa es un constante escándalo, una combinación de demasiados olores e interrupciones interminables para probar sus nuevos inventos.**

 **\- Pero tu mamá es una increíble cocinera, apuesto que le salen deliciosos.**

 **\- Supongo** **̶** dijo aun sin dejar de teclear ̶ **deje de probarlos en el numero cuarenta y cinco.** **̶** Ella rio e Izzi la imitó. ̶ **¿Cuál es el problema?** **̶** pregunto por fin dejando de lado su computadora y prestándole atención a ella.

 **̶** **Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, estaba trabajando ayer cuando la pantalla se puso azul y ya no pude hacer nada.**

EL pelirrojo tomo la computadora en sus manos, la abrió y comenzó a hacer el trabajo de siempre, dos minutos después, sonrió satisfecho.

 **̶** **No es nada grave… has bajado programas nuevos últimamente ¿cierto?**

 **̶** **Son para mis fotografías.**

 **̶** **Es lo que veo… sin embargo algunos programas están resultando demasiado pesados para el procesador de tu computadora, además el antivirus que tienes está obsoleto.**

 **̶** **Oh entonces…**

 **̶** **No te preocupes, puedo arreglarlo pero no tengo las herramientas para hacerlo aquí, te la entregare a mas tardar mañana** **̶** Hikari sonrió contenta y agradecida por la amabilidad del muchacho.

 **̶** **Tomate tu tiempo Koushiro, seguro tienes cosas más importantes, yo puedo esperar.**

 **̶** **No será ningún problema, se que tus fotos son importantes así que le daré prioridad.** **̶** Hikari sonrió aun más, muchos podrían decir que Koushiro podía llegar a ser una persona demasiado seca, seria algunos incluso lo llamarían robot; pero claramente quienes lo hacían no lo conocían de verdad, ni a él ni al gran corazón que le pertenecía.

 **̶** **Gracias Koushiro ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?**

 **̶** **No te preocupes Hikari, lo hago encanto.**

 **̶** **Déjame comprarte al menos un helado** **̶** el chico se sonrojo ante aquella intención.

 **̶ No, no para nada no es correcto.**

 **̶ ¿Por qué no?**

 **̶ Po… podría verse mal ̶** Hikari rió ante el comentario.

 **̶ ¿Qué? ¿Creerán que estamos en una cita? ̶** Y Kou volvió a sonrojarse ̶ **¿Qué más da? ̶** Entonces el chico se relajo.

 **̶ Tienes razón, de todas formas no es creíble que yo pudiera tener una cita.**

 **̶ Yo nunca dije eso Kou.**

 **̶ Ah no, está bien… Mimí dice que no puedo tener citas si me la paso en la computadora, pero no es que me moleste. ̶** Hikari miro al tímido chico. Mimí podía ser a veces demasiado impulsiva al decir las cosas no dándose cuenta si podía lastimar a alguien, sobre todo a alguien tan enamorado de ella.

 **̶ No tomare un no por respuesta ̶** y sin pedir permiso la castaña salió corriendo hacia el puesto de helados a unos metros de ellos.

Koushiro sonrió agradecido, definitivamente Hikari era opuesta a su hermano, y a cualquiera que conociera. Su amabilidad iba más allá de cualquier cosa y sabia no era el único que pensaba que dentro de ese pequeño ser debía encontrarse el alma de un gran ángel.

Y mientras pensaba en ello su mirada se desvió un poco, y claro llamo su atención cierta cabellera de color miel, una que reconocería donde fuera.

 **̶ Olvide preguntarte de que querías así que te traje de fresa ̶** le dijo Hikari regresando a su mesa. Al ver que el chico tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto ella vio hacia el mismo lugar ̶ **¿Esa es Mimí?**

Efectivamente a lo lejos estaba la castaña, con un lindo vestido que la hacía resaltar como la princesa que era, al verlos alzo la mando saludándolos, tomo del brazo a un chico rubio y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

 **̶ ¡Hikari! ̶** Mimí la saludo efusivamente con un abrazo e hizo lo mismo con el sonrojado pelirrojo. ̶ **¿Recuerdan a Michael? ̶** el rubio alzo la mano saludando cordialmente.

Tanto Hikari como Koushiro asintieron.

 **̶ ¿Qué haces aquí? ̶** pregunto Hikari amablemente pues era consciente que el chico vivía a otro continente de ahí.

 **̶ Estoy de visita por Japón ̶** contesto el extranjero, tomo la mano de la sonriente Mimí y volvió a hablar ̶ **aunque estoy pensando seriamente en quedarme.**

 **̶ Maravilloso ̶** comento la castaña; miro a Koushiro esperando que el dijera algo también pero lo encontró más serio que de costumbre y desde ahí podía percatarse de sus puños cerrados fuertemente.

Y Hikari no era tonta, no era secreto que el pelirrojo tenia fuerte sentimientos por su amiga y claramente en ese momento no la estaba pasando bien al ver la manera tan "amigable" en que esos dos se trataban.

̶ **¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Están en una cita o algo así?** ̶ dijo Mimí sonriente. Era notable su tono burlón, pues claramente daba a entender que era todo menos eso.

Hikari noto a Koushiro ponerse cabizbajo, suspiro… bien ella también era impulsiva a veces.

 **̶ Eso mismo ̶** contesto sonriente haciendo que Mimí se quedara callada con la ceja alzada ̶ **¿Cierto? ̶** pregunto al pelirrojo que la miraba incrédulo.

 **̶ ¿Eh? Ah sí… si**

 **̶ ¿De verdad? Porque parece que Kou está arreglando tu computadora ̶** Hikari tartamudeo un poco, aun con los conos en la mano empezando a escurrirse.

 **̶ Si, es que… ya sabes cómo es Kou** ̶ dijo entre risas falsas ̶ **el… me dijo que quería ver si mi computadora tenía algún problema, es su manera de consentirme.** ̶ Mimí se quedo callada aun sin poder creerlo ̶ **aunque también me compra helados ̶** dijo enseñando ambos conos y dándole el de fresa al muchacho.

 **̶ E… estoy sorprendida.**

 **̶ ¿Por qué?** ̶ Rió nerviosa Hikari ̶ **digo nosotros solo… ya sabes, las cosas pasan. ̶** Entonces la castaña noto a Mimí sonreír de lado con superioridad.

 **̶ No por eso. A Kou no le gusta el helado de fresa ̶** contesto como si los hubiera y atrapado en la mentira y Hikari tembló. Entonces Kou se puso de pie por fin.

 **̶ Lo pedí porque es el favorito de Hikari ̶** respondió con tranquilidad ̶ **ella me ha pedido que lo probara y no pude negarme. ̶** Pero aun había algo que no convencía a Mimí de todo eso ̶ **ahora, será mejor que los dejemos solos** ̶ el pelirrojo metió ambas computadoras a la malea y se la colgó al hombro y después para sorpresa de los presentes tomo la mano de Hikari con firmeza. ̶ **Vamos, mamá dice que hizo la cena para nosotros.**

Ante la boquiabierta expresión de Mimí, ambos se fueron de la mano hacia la casa del pelirrojo.

.

Mientras caminaban se quedaron en total silencio, no se habían soltado las manos y Hikari no sentía que Koushiro tuviera la intención de hacerlo y aunque sentía su mano sudada apretarla más de lo debido a ella no le molesto. Entendía que estuviera nervioso, enfrentarse a la chica que te gusta no era nada fácil menos si esta era Mimí.

 **̶ ¿Cómo supiste que mi helado favorito es el de fresa? ̶** pregunto ella para romper el hielo.

 **̶ Eh… yo… lo eh observado ̶** dijo sonrojado y tartamudeando.

Hikari sonrió enternecida, a pesar de que no fueran las personas más cercanas, Koushiro se había dado el tiempo en algún momento de percatarse lo que le gustaba y eso era un gesto muy dulce…

.

No fue extraño que a partir de eso casi todos se enteraran de su supuesta "relación" y aunque Koushiro no se lo pidió, ella estuvo ahí para ayudarlo a pretender que tenía a alguien más. Salieron poco tiempo y nada paso además de tomarse las manos.

No era necesario.

Ambos sabían que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Mimí y que Hikari comenzaba a confundirse por alguien más. Pero ahí estaba, ambos apoyándose como dos presencias que se necesitaban.

Duro poco, lo suficiente para que Mimí se pusiera un poco loca de celos y se animara a afrontar sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo. Entonces con una sonrisa decidieron que la farsa de su amor debía acabar.

Entonces termino, los demás se enteraron que había sido solo un plan y así había quedado.

.

Nadie comprendería que a pesar de ser mentira realmente sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Porque Koushiro dejo de verla solo como una amiga mas, noto en ella gestos únicos, como la manera en que arrugaba la nariz al enojarse, como se mordía el labio cuando se ponía nerviosa, como enredaba sus dedos en el cabello al sentirse intimidada. Y Hikari había visto en el algo de lo que no todos se percatarían. Que Koushiro era bastante observador, que era perseverante, que peleaba por lo que quería… que no era solo un adicto a las computadoras.

Nadie entendería…

Que a pesar de ser mentira… era amor al fin y al cabo.

.

* * *

 _Ya termine de escribir todos los capítulos de esta pequeña historia, el ultimo sera obviamente con el que Hikari se va a quedar para siempre, con el que esta a punto de casarse en el primer capitulo, hagan sus apuestas =D_


	6. Mi amor imposible: Yamato

**Los amores de mi vida**

 **.**

Yamato

Mi Amor imposible...

.

Hikari nunca lo comprendió, aun estando miles de noches a su lado, aun sintiendo todo ese desborde de pasión, aunque sentía perfectamente como su piel se erizaba con tan solo un susurro de sus labios… ella seguía sin entender el motivo, la razón, el porqué había sucedido.

Nunca había pensado en Yamato como alguien que pudiera hacerla sentir tantas cosas a la vez.

Porque era el hermano de Takeru (su mejor amigo y ex novio), era el mejor amigo de su hermano, era el ex novio de Sora, era frió, era arisco, era distante, no expresaba sus sentimientos con facilidad, huía del romance, era solitario y de todas formas… nunca habían hablado demasiado.

De niños no cruzaban demasiadas palabras a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, ya sea por las circunstancias, ya sea por sus propios hermanos y la relación que llevaban con ambos; pero las cosas cambiaron cuando ella entro a su adolescencia.

 _Nunca lo dijo, quizás porque no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que había comenzado a pensarlo de más. Pero había sido Yamato el primero en darle una cerveza._

A hurtadillas de su hermano claro, y aunque para muchos fuera irrelevante para ella significaba que Yamato Ishida comenzaba a verla como mas que una niña.

También fue Yamato el primero en coquetear… aunque de igual forma, ella no se había dado cuenta en el momento… lo hizo meses después.

En una fiesta, la suya. Su cumpleaños número diecisiete, él la miro y entonces sonrió de esa manera en que solo él podía.

Cabeza alzada, sonrisa ladeada, socarrona, llena de misterios y los hoyuelos adornando sus mejillas, y sus ojos ocultando un deseo del que nadie podía siquiera sospechar. Y Hikari se sonrojo.

.

Esa fue la primera vez que se pregunto ¿Desde cuándo Yamato le gustaba? Porque no negaba que fuera guapo, al contrario, estaría ciega si lo dijera pero tampoco era que se le hiciera algo destacable como otras personas, además Yamato no era dulce como Takeru, o amable como Ken, era divertido a veces pero no extrovertido como Daisuke, tampoco era servicial como Koushiro, y tampoco demasiado maduro como Joe… compararlo con su hermano no tenia caso.

Entonces se dio cuenta que nada de eso tenía algún sentido, porque no importaba cuanto se lo preguntara, ni siquiera ella sabía cuando había empezado a fijarse en el, pudo ser cuando era novia de Takeru y lo llego a ver despeinado por las mañanas, pudo ser cuando él había preparado el desayuno más de una vez, pudo ser alguna de las veces en que lo había visto sin camisa al entrar al cuarto de su hermano. Como sea…

Entonces la fiesta se había descontrolado, todos se habían emborrachado… ella solo estaba mareada.

Y solo recuerda estar bailando, con la música de fondo llenando sus oídos. Una mano colándose por su cintura, el olor a cigarro que desprendía del cuero de su chaqueta combinado con el varonil aroma de su colonia.

Abrió los ojos, rubí y azul se cruzaron, el sonrió… luego lo hizo ella y después, Hikari solo puede recordar al mismo tiempo que saborea su boca, sus delgados pero expertos labios, probablemente no recuerda ninguna ocasión similar a esa en que haya perdido por completo la fuerza de sus rodillas.

 **̶** **Me duele la cabeza** **̶** se quejo Taichí por la mañana, cuando la resaca surtía efecto en la mayoría.

Todos, o al menos el grupo de siempre estaba sentado en la mesa de la familia Yagami, preparados para el desayuno que Yamato preparaba al ser un gran chef y el único al que no le dolía la cabeza.

 **-Hablas demasiado fuerte Taichí** **̶** le reprendió Mimí mientras se sobaba la sien ̶ **¿Ya está el desayuno Yamato?**

 **̶** **En un minuto** ̶ respondió fríamente el rubio desde la cocina.

 **̶** **Tsk Hikari, tú no tienes resaca ¿cierto?** **̶** La castaña quien estaba sirviéndole café a todos sonrió dulcemente mientras negaba con la cabeza. ̶ **Bien, que tengas diecisiete no te da derecho a emborracharte.**

 **̶** **Tú no eres un gran ejemplo Tai** **̶** le dijo Sora ̶ **por que si no mal recuerdo, fuiste tú el primero en ponerse mal.**

 **̶** **Yo soy su hermano mayor, puedo hacer lo que quiera.** **̶** Hikari sonrió, no quería entrar en esa discusión.

 **̶** **Iré a ayudar a Yamato** **̶** y se alejo dejando a todos los moribundos en la mesa, hablando, riendo y recordando cada escena cómica de la noche anterior… o las que podían recordar al menos.

Entro a la cocina encontrándose al rubio frente a la estufa, y como había aprendido a lo largo de los años, Yamato estaba sin camisa, como solía estar siempre por las mañanas. El la miro y al encontrarla con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas una muy leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Hikari desvió la mirada avergonzada y comenzó a servirse jugo.

Se acuerda perfectamente en los brazos de él, besándolo durante horas… hasta que la casa había comenzado a vaciarse y tuvieron que separarse… porque nadie podía enterarse. Entonces él se había ido en completo silencio arrastrando a Taichí y a Takeru hasta la habitación del primero, y la castaña no supo nada más.

 **̶** **¿También tienes resaca?** **̶** pregunto el, aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, porque era divertido verla avergonzada.

 **̶** **Eh… no, un poco… solo me duele la cabeza** **̶** respondió ella amablemente ̶ **¿Quieres que te ayude?** ̶ pregunto refiriéndose a la comida.

 **̶** **Ya termine no te preocupes.**

 **̶** **Tú… ¿tienes resaca?** **̶** pregunto, con la duda de que quizás aunque no lo pareciera Yamato había estado realmente borracho y quizás no recordara nada de lo que había pasado.

El rubio dejo el sartén y se quito el mandil dejando su torso completamente al descubierto, alzo una ceja y sonrió más. Hikari se sintió acalorada y retrocedió cuando lo vio acercarse peligrosamente, hasta que sintió la pared deteniendo su espalda, sin escapatoria.

 **̶** **No tome ni una gota**. ̶ le dijo con su tono de voz áspero, con esa forma seductora que tenia de arrastrar las palabras. ̶ **Así que no hay nada de lo que no me acuerde… si esa es tu preocupación** **̶** Hikari sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al verse con los pensamientos al descubierto.

 **̶** **Ah…** **̶** \- para cuando dijo esa única silaba, el rubio ya estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que sus alientos se combinaron.

Y como hace tan pocas horas ella sintió las manos de el tomarla de la cintura, apretarla con fuerza y juntando sus labios con los suyos. Ella no se congelo como la primera vez, sus manos acariciaron su torso lentamente hasta su cuello y lo abrazo profundizando mucho mas el beso. Saboreaban sus bocas hasta quedar sin aliento, entonces se separaban unos segundos, tomaban aire y volvían a hundirse en ese apasionado intercambio de saliva.

 **̶-** **¡Yamato muero de hambre!** **̶** le grito Mimí haciendo un berrinche.

Entonces se separaron de golpe, sus labios estaban hinchados, ella estaba sonrojada, el estaba satisfecho y sus corazones palpitaban a un ritmo muy acelerado.

 **̶** **¡Ya va!** ̶ grito el. Y entonces volvió a mirarla ̶ **estaba pensando… que podríamos ir al cine más tarde.** ̶ Y ella que estaba sin palabras solo pudo asentir para después verlo salir con la comida en la mano.

Hikari nunca le pregunto de frente porque lo había hecho, simplemente a partir de ese día se dejo llevar por sus simples deseos de estar con él.

A pesar de tener que ocultarse, porque absolutamente nadie comprendería lo que ni siquiera ellos podían.

Era una aventura que había dado comienzo como algo curioso, y Hikari nunca se había sentido tan viva. No recuerda cuanto fue, por que no solía contar el tiempo a su lado, solo disfrutarlo, quizás habían sido tres meses, quizás seis… tal vez incluso alcanzaron los diez.

Y cada día había sido inolvidable.

Siguió sin entender el por qué había sucedido de esa forma, pero en cambio descubrió muchas cosas más.

Como que Yamato podía no ser la persona más dulce del mundo pero era romántico con la guitarra o la armónica en sus labios, descubrió que la soledad solía tranquilizarlo y relajarlo de todos sus problemas, también descubrió que era adicto al chocolate caliente, descubrió que era débil cuando besaba su cuello, descubrió que si bien era frio… con ella era amable, descubrió que Yamato también podía sonrojarse, aprendió como lograr ponerlo nervioso, descubrió que podía estar ansioso por tenerla cerca. Descubrió que amaba la estrellas y que odiaba el clima caluroso, que su cabello resplandecía de manera diferente dependiendo de la hora del día y la posición del sol; descubrió que a pesar de tocar la guitarra su instrumento favorito siempre seria la armónica, descubrió… que podía tener más de cincuenta sonrisas diferentes y descubrió que el también podía tener miedo.

También noto cosas de ella que no sabía que poseía. Como que era muy fácil que sus piernas quedaran sin fuerza ante su presencia, que su olor le encantaba más que cualquier otro aroma, que se sentía segura a su lado aun estando a una muy alta velocidad en su motocicleta.

 _Noto cuanto lo necesitaba cuando se entrego por primera vez a él._

 **̶** **Te amo** **̶** le susurro ella una mañana cuando el acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

Hubiera querido que le respondiera de la misma manera, pero el solo pareció sorprenderse y enmudecer y aunque nadie dijo anda, Hikari supo que lo que sea que tuvieran, había llegado a su fin en el mismo momento en que había pronunciado esas palabras.

El por qué el no respondió, el por qué ese día la dejo en casa y no volvió a llamar, el por qué no pudo volver a mirarla a la cara… el por qué nunca había podido amarla, era al igual que muchas otras cosas… algo que nunca pudo comprender.

 _Y que le había dolido en lo más profundo de su corazón._

Así que de igual forma, Hikari descubrió lo doloroso que podía ser enamorarse.

Pero está bien, porque nadie nunca lo supo, nadie se entero, nadie lo sospecho. El fingió bien o quizás realmente le daba igual, ella se alejo y aunque muchos notaron su dolor, nadie pregunto.

Durante los días largos en los que lloro, se dijo a si misma que ya lo sabía, que lo suyo no podía durar demasiado. Él era el mejor amigo de su hermano, era el hermano de su mejor amigo/ex novio, era el ex novio de su mejor amiga. Yamato ishida no podía ser para ella aunque quisiera.

Había sido un amor hermoso, aventurero, apasionado… pero furtivo al fin y al cabo.

 _e Imposible…_

 _Y todo debía seguir, como si nada hubiera pasado…_

 _._

* * *

Feliz Navidad atrasada a todos los que leen! Y por supuesto les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo.

Por cierto es capitulo me dolió hasta a mi... XD


	7. Mi amor platonico: Joe

**Los amores de mi vida**

 **.**

Joe

Mi amor platónico.

.

Alto, flacucho, escuálido, miedoso y responsable; cualidades que claramente Hikari había notado en el superior Joe cuando era pequeña y lo vio por primera vez, y ella lo había admirado sin dudar.

Era gracioso y ella jamás le conto a nadie ese profundo sentimiento que se había plantado en ella quizás desde los nueve años.

Que Joe Kido se le hacia el hombre más guapo de todos. Probablemente se reirían de ella, no porque fuera malo o el fuera feo, pero era claro que en los pensamientos de sus amigas Joe Kido no era el hombre más atractivo, sus pensamientos probablemente se detenían mas en Yamato, Takeru o incluso su hermano.

Pero no le importaba.

Joe le gustaba, desde siempre. Le gustaba su cuerpo delgado pero que ahora estaba marcado, le gustaba su altura y que podía verlo hacia arriba, le gustaba su extraño cabello y lo despeinado que podía llegar a estar, le gustaban sus ojos almendrados que podían llegar a verse grises cuando estaba bajo el sol, le gustaba su sonrisa nerviosa, y la manera en que arrugaba su frente cuando pensaba.

Le gustaba que fuera responsable pero también le gustaba ver cuando era torpe.

Sin embargo aunque se llevaba bien con él, Hikari nunca intento nada, sería tonto. Joe era un hombre a punto de salir de la universidad con honores, ella era una chica muchos años menor que él, a punto de entrar a la universidad sin siquiera saber del todo lo que quería.

No, no había nada que hacer.

 **̶** **\- Hikari-chan, lamento la tardanza** **̶** le dijo el entrando al consultorio con su bata blanca impecable, sus lentes redondos dándole el aire intelectual de siempre.

 **\- Ah no** **̶** dijo ella sonriendo ̶ **lamento interrumpir tus cosas.**

 **̶** **¿De qué hables? Algún beneficio debe tener un amigo medico ¿no? O por lo menos practicante** **̶** dijo riendo ̶ **puedes venir cuando sea.**

 **̶** **Gracias ¿y cómo te va? -** le dijo ella sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se sonrosaran un poco por su amabilidad.

 **̶** **Bien, acabo de comenzar el servicio pero quisiera estar terminándolo.**

 **̶ Te ves cansado, personalmente creo que no necesitas tan practica, tu ya eres genial.**

 **̶** **Gracias, Hikari-chan, pero no todos piensan igual** ̶ ella sonrió y Joe se acerco dispuesto a comenzar su consulta ̶ **¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa?**

 **̶** **Aquí están los estudios que me pediste** **̶** contesto entregándole un sobre que el abrió de inmediato ̶ **eh estado sintiéndome un poco mareada y débil.**

 **̶** **Si, antes de que vinieras Tai ya me había llamado, está preocupado, en realidad todos lo están, te vez un poco pálida y decaída.**

 **̶** **N… no lo había notado.** ̶ Ella miro la manera en como el peli azul levantaba una ceja mientras meditaba sobre la hoja en sus manos, después la miro y soltó un suspiro.

̶ **Anemia.** **̶** dijo de golpe.

 **̶** **¿Qué?**

 **̶** **No es grave pero debemos tratarla. Te mandare algunas vitaminas, hierro y una dieta ¿de acuerdo? Debes comer bien Hikari.**

 **̶** **Si…** ̶ entonces mientras el de lentes escribía la receta su celular sonó fuertemente ̶ **No me importa, contesta -** dijo ella amablemente al ver que el chico la miraba pidiendo su permiso.

 **̶** **Sera rápido,** **¿Hola? ̶** La castaña noto como una gran sonrisa se formaba en los labios del mayor, como sus ojos brillaron de manera extraña y un rubor recorrió sus mejillas. ̶ _**Estoy aun en servicio ̶ ¿Eh? ¿Segura? Claro… entonces te esperare ̶ gracias, también te quiero**_ ̶ y aun cuando colgó el chico se quedo mirando el teléfono como un bobo, Hikari no pudo evitar reír y Joe la miro mas avergonzado que nunca. ̶ **¡Lo siento! Yo…**

 **̶ ¿Era tu novia?**

 **̶ S… si**

 **̶ Es una pena que aun no la conozcamos ¿eh? ̶** El peli negro se sobo la nuca, un poco nervioso.

̶ **Es un poco vergonzoso.**

 **̶ Pero es lindo… nunca te había visto así superior Joe ̶-** dijo ella riendo dulcemente. ̶ **Luces muy feliz** ̶ el chico se sentí y suspiro, con una sonrisa en los labios.

 **̶ Lo estoy… y realmente quiero que la conozcan, todos, ella es importante para mí.**

El tono de su voz, él como sonreía dulcemente y se sonrojaba tan solo de hablar de ella hicieron que a Hikari le pareciera lo más tierno del mundo.

 **̶ ¿Pasa algo más? ̶** pregunto notando lo nervioso que estaba el peli azul y presintiendo que había algo que el muchacho se estaba guardando.

 **̶ ¿Por qué lo dices?**

 **̶ Eso parece… aunque tal vez me este entrometiendo**. ̶ El sonrió.

 **̶ Siempre eh pensado que eres una persona increíble Hikari-chan, sabes cosas incluso antes de que te las digan.**

 **̶ Solo lo presiento ̶** contesto ella sonrojándose levemente.

̶ **En realidad hay algo que necesito decir, y es que normalmente recurriría a Sora pero ella está un poco… estresada ̶** Hikari asintió, comprendiendo a lo que se refería pues la pelirroja estaba en un momento decisivo en su relación su hermano ̶ **y bueno tanto Mimí como Yolei… se… burlarían, ya sabes como son.** ̶ Y nuevamente la castaña asintió ̶ **los chicos suelen ser escandalosos, pensé en Ken o Takeru pero…. Creo que sería vergonzoso, el punto es… ¿puedo decirte algo?**

 **̶ Claro Superior Joe, lo que quieras, te ayudare en lo que pueda ̶** el chico rio y ella alzo una ceja ̶ **¿Qué?**

 **̶ Es que es gracioso que me sigas diciendo así.**

 **̶ Lo siento ̶** dijo ella enrojeciendo ̶ **¿te molesta? ̶** Pero el negó.

̶ **Es solo que me trae recuerdos… ̶** entonces tomo aire dispuesto a seguir y contarle lo que lleva guardado, sin embargo desistió. En vez de decir las cosas decidió mostrarle. De la bolsa de su bata saco una pequeña caja aterciopelada negra y Hikari supo de inmediato lo que tenia dentro.

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos y la boca totalmente sorprendida. Se llevo las manos a la boca mientras veía como Joe abría la cajita frente a ella.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y la enfermera se encontró aquella escena del doctor sentado frente a una chica mostrándole un anillo de compromiso quedo boquiabierta, murmuro un avergonzado "lo siento" y salió de ahí sonrojada por haber interrumpido un momento tan… "emocionante"

Hikari parpadeo un par de veces hasta comprender lo que probablemente la enfermera debió haber pensado.

 **̶ Hay no… ̶** la castaña rio ante la cara de preocupación del mayor.

 **̶ No te preocupes, seguro que puedes arreglarlo… respecto a tu decisión, creo que es increíble y estoy muy feliz por ti ̶** el chico también sonrió ante las amables palabras de ella.

 **̶ T… ¿Tú crees? Es que yo… no sé, tal vez ella no quiera y… ¡es que soy muy torpe para estas cosas!**

 **̶ Superior Joe, eres un hombre increíble y seguro que ella también lo sabe, no tienes que dudar** ̶ le dijo ella y Joe asintió suspirando.

 **̶ Gracias Hikari-chan, y serás la primera en saber su respuesta.**

 **̶ Por favor, debo irme ̶** contesto, levantándose, él la imito, se vieron unos segundos y después se fundieron en un abrazo, fuerte, reconfortante… familiar.

 **̶ Ven en dos semanas para ver como sigues y no olvides tomar las vitaminas.**

 **̶ Lo prometo.**

 **̶ Y comer bien**

 **̶ Lo sé…**

 **̶ Se que no debo decírtelo pero la anemia puede empeorar y no es necesario que nos preocupes a todos, nadie estaría feliz de verte mal Hikari; cuídate ¿sí?**

Ella sonrió enternecida y asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Joe y salió de ahí. Cuando lo hizo se encontró de frente a la enfermera que momentos antes había interrumpido en el cuarto, ella le sonrió aun avergonzada y Hikari le respondió con una sonrisa amable mientras salía del hospital.

De alguna forma sintió que debía ir con ella y explicarle que no era lo que pensaba pero… seguramente Joe lo haría. Era eso y además quizás muy en el fondo quería que alguien tuviera esa idea por unos minutos.

Que Joe Kido le hubiese pedido matrimonio a ella. Hikari rio ante la idea.

Entonces cual niña boba de catorce años se imagino en un vestido blanco caminando hacia él, la idea le encanto y sonrió aun mas, pero era solo eso una ilusión que había tenido desde pequeña pero estaba consiente no sucedería, y estaba bien. Joe era un gran hombre, era apuesto, era maduro, responsable, divertido, amable y un caballero y seguramente la chica que el amaba seria igual de buena que él, porque se lo merecía.

Y al final ella estaría ahí, viendo como otra chica caminaba hacia al altar donde la esperaría su amor platónico de toda la vida.

Y realmente... estaba bien.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Lamento haber tardo tanto pero me llene de cosas, tuve unas semanas agobiantes en la universidad, trabajos finales y exámenes que presentar, pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y espero que les guste._

 _Saludos!_


	8. Mi amor de verano: Wallace

**Los amores de mi Vida.**

 **.**

Wallace

Mi amor de verano

.

Un viaje de chicas.

Así había comenzado, cuatro chicas solas en california, dos semanas donde cada día eran paseos e ir de compras, las tardes eran robadas por la playa y las noches eran llenadas de fiestas, música, alcohol… y besos robados.

El beat de la música era fuerte y hacia retumbar el suelo de madera, las luces se movían cambiando de colores y la brisa del mar a pocos metros de distancia les movía el cabello a todo el que bailaba.

Hikari tenía un vaso de bebida en la mano, no sabía que era tan solo se la habían obsequiado al llegar, Mimí con su deslumbrante y corto vestido negro se había perdido de inmediato, así que solo estaba con una sonriente Sora y una emocionada Yolei.

 **̶** **¿A dónde fue?** **̶** pregunto la peli morada haciendo puchero ̶ **seguro fue con algún chico lindo, debió llevarme.**

 **̶** **Pienso que no deberíamos quedarnos mucho tiempo.**

 **̶** **A Sora no seas aburrida, es apenas el tercer día… dile Hikari.**

 **̶** **Yo opino igual que ella, es el tercer día y todo lo que hemos hecho es venir a fiestas, mañana no podremos ni levantarnos.** ̶ dijo ella sonriendo y Yolei soltó un bufido.

 **̶** **Aburridas.**

 **̶** **Además… ¿de quién es la fiesta? Ni siquiera conocemos al dueño de la casa.**

 **̶** **No conocemos a nadie Hikari, somos cuatro extranjeras en una fiesta con un montón de chicos guapos, ustedes dos deberían preocuparse menos y disfrutar más** **̶** Sora suspiro.

̶ **Si Tai o los chicos estuvieran aquí nos matarían solo por decir eso.** ̶ la peli morada rió.

 **̶** **Por eso mismo no vinimos con ellos; vamos chicas, diviértanse** **̶** dijo moviendo la cabeza indicándoles que miraran hacia el centro de baile, donde su amiga castaña bailaba como si no hubiera un mañana en los brazos de un chico de cabello claro y barba.

Hikari sonrió ante la escena, admiraba a Mimí, la manera en que la chica podía desenvolverse sin ningún problema. Y mientras la veía reírse, su mirada se topo con otra, con unos ojos verdes increíblemente claros.

El dueño de esos ojos estaba del otro lado de la pista, tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, su cabello era rubio, y cortó. El chico le sonrió coquetamente con unos dientes resplandecientes y Hikari bajo la mirada avergonzada, nunca había sido buena para los coqueteos.

 **̶** **¿Qué es lo que has visto Hikari?** ̶ le pregunto Yolei en tono divertido, Hikari tartamudeo ̶ **te has puesto roja como un tomate.** **̶** rió mientras miraba hacia donde la castaña antes lo hacía entendiendo bien el motivo de su sonrojo ̶ **¡Hikari coqueta!**

 **̶** **No… yo no…**

 **̶** **Si que es lindo** ̶ dijo Sora ̶ **deberías ir a hablarle.** **̶** La castaña la miro, sintiendo su traición, se supone que estaban juntas en no hacer locuras, la pelirroja sonrió nerviosa.

 **̶** **¿A quién?** ̶ Y Hikari supo que todo estaba perdido cuando llego Mimí y le explicaron la situación. Vio como su amiga sonreía maquiavélicamente casi en cámara lenta, la tomaba con firmeza de la mano y la arrastraba hacia el otro lado de la pista.

Pero a la mitad Hikari puso resistencia y se detuvieron.

 **̶** **No quiero Mimí.**

 **̶** **¿Por qué no? Vamos estamos solas Hikari, puedes hacer lo que quieras.**

 **̶** **Es que… no, no es mi estilo.**

 **̶** **¿Pero qué dices? Si eres bonita es tu estilo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, vamos.**

 **̶** **No, no puedo, yo…**

 **̶** **Hola** **̶** ambas callaron cuando el motivo de su discusión se apareció en frente. El rubio les sonrió y miro a la menor mientras le ofrecía una mano ̶ **¿Quieres bailar?** ̶ Hikari parpadeo.

 **̶** **Eh…**

 **̶** **Si, si quiere** **̶** y Mimí la empujo hacia los brazos de aquel desconocido.

 _Tal vez nunca le agradeció lo suficiente._

 _._

Wallace. Ese era su nombre, se lo había dicho mientras bailaban y cuando ella pronuncio el suyo el sonrió de una manera especial, de una manera que no había visto en nadie más.

Y después de mucho tiempo… Hikari se dejo llevar de nuevo.

Bailo por horas y bebió sin rechistar, se dejo tomar de la mano, se soltó el cabello, bailo en una mesa, rió a carcajadas; y cuando Mimí grito "al agua" se quito el vestido y entro a la piscina aun en ropa interior.

 _Y beso al desconocido._

.

Sin duda aquellas habían sido las mejores vacaciones.

Después de aquella fiesta descubrió que Wallace era amigo del chico dueño de la casa donde había sido la gran borrachera, que al mismo tiempo era el chico barbón que había estado loco por Mimí desde que la había visto. También descubrió que la casa estaba a tan solo unos cinco minutos caminando de su hotel.

Pero no supo nada más.

El no le pregunto su apellido, no pregunto de donde venia aunque era obvio, no pregunto su edad, ni si tenía familia, o si tenía novio, no pregunto que estudiaba ni lo que estaba haciendo tan lejos de casa.

Solo se quedaron así… como Hikari y Wallace.

.

Ella reía mientras bailaban, y rió mas cuando él le hizo dar más de diez vueltas seguidas, tropezó mareada entre sus brazos.

 **̶** **Jajajajaja basta, no hagas eso** **̶** le dijo entre risas. ̶ **me mareo Wallace.**

 **̶** **Ya…** **̶** y la detuvo, envolviéndola por la cintura y mirándola fijamente. ̶ **no puedo creer que mañana te vayas**. ̶ Hikari sonrió melancólica, para ser sincera… ella tampoco quería irse.

Esas dos semanas se había despreocupado totalmente, un poco menos que el tercer día pero se había sentido bastante libre y Wallace había sido gran parte del porque estaba siendo el mejor verano de todos.

Había paseado de su mano cada día, habían caminado por la playa sintiendo el mar en sus pies descalzos y en las noches se habían sentado ahí mismo a ver las estrellas, habían paseado en bote, habían buceado, se habían tirado de un paracaídas… cada día de la mano.

 **̶** **Lo sé… pero es momento de regresar, y quiero que sepas que realmente agradezco el haberte conocido, eres increíble Wallace y yo no…** **̶** Hikari se cayó cuando noto que el rubio la miraba intensamente, como atontado ̶ **¿Wallace?**

 **̶** **¿Eh?**

 **̶** **¿Me estas escuchando?**

 **̶** **No** **̶** ella levanto una ceja y el rió mientras la tomaba del rostro ̶ **no te estoy escuchando, solo te miro, tus mejillas, tus ojos, tus cejas, tus labios… cada una de tus facciones, quiero mirarlas.** **̶** Hikari se sonrojo.

 **̶** **¿Por qué?**

 **̶** **Por que no te volveré a ver.**

 _Y ella no tuvo el valor para contradecirlo._

Lo beso, por al igual que él sabía que no la volvería a ver, ella sabía que nunca mas volvería a besarlo. Se acurro en su brazos por última vez, se entrego a el por última vez y se perdió en sus ojos… por última vez.

Cuando el avión despego ella lo hizo con una sonrisa. Había sido el mejor verano de su vida y no se iba con dolor, al contrario se iba totalmente consciente que Wallace quedaría bien gravado en su memoria, pero nada más…

 _Así de simple como se habían conocido._

 _Así de corto como lo era el verano._

 _Así había sido ese amor._

 _._

* * *

 _El siguiente sera el ultimo capitulo y si recuerdan el primero pues sabrán que Hikari estaba en una boda, la pregunta es... ¿con quien?_

 _Y bueno nos leemos pronto!_


	9. Mi amor para siempre: Yamato

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Los amores de mi Vida**

 **.**

Mi amor para Siempre.

 **.**

Cuando las puertas se abrieron frente a ella, el pasillo se le hizo más largo que lo que de verdad era, siento las miles de miradas, y como un nudo se iba formando de apoco en su estomago, la respiración se le volvió entrecortada y las manos volvieron a sudarle, no podía dar un paso, los nervios que sentía eran demasiado grandes.

 **_ Hikari…** **̶** la voz de su hermano la hizo voltear, él le sonrió ̶ **si me aprietas un poco más me arrancaras el brazo.**

Entonces la castaña se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, lo estaba tomando con demasiada fuerza, así que se relajo intentando tomar más aire de la cuenta.

_ **No hay nada que temer** **̶** le susurro su hermano con ternura y ella sintió que tenía razón.

Su hermano estaba junto a ella y caminaría a su lado hasta el momento necesario, tomaría su brazo hasta el final del pasillo sin embargo, cuando lo soltara… eso no significaría que ellos se despedirían, al contrario… pensó que con cada paso su lazo de hermanos se hacía cada vez más fuerte y estuvo segura de que no importaría en qué momento de su vida estaría, si ella llamaba a Taichí… el definitivamente estaría ahí.

Su mirada rubí viajo al final del pasillo y no pudo evitar soltar una risita que por supuesto Taichí no entendió porque era.

Mientras caminaba no podía evitar pensar que era bastante curioso, pues en el altar no solo estaba su futuro esposo, estaba cada uno de los que habían sido importantes para ella; fuera de que sus mejores amigas eran sus damas era que el cortejo de los padrinos estaba conformado irónicamente por cada uno de los que alguna vez pudo llamar amores, excluyendo a Wallace claro. Ken tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y después de darle un asentimiento con la cabeza que implicada que la apoyaba, le sonrió a Yolei quien era su novia desde hace ya un tiempo y Hikari no podía estar más feliz por esa relación, Kou tenía las mejillas sonrojadas mientras Mimi le indicaba discretamente que se acomodara la corbata y la castaña igualmente se sintió feliz por ellos. Joe estaba bien parado y vestido elegantemente y claro que se le paso por la mente lo guapo que se veía pero su novia sentada en el banco cercano pensaba de la misma manera y la mirada enamorada que el peli azul le dio, a Hikari la lleno de ternura.

Se encontró con la mirada de Daisuke y sus lagrimas de felicidad quiso creer, e igualmente ella le guiño el ojo haciendo que el asintiera, una señal entre ellos, donde él le decía lo importante que era y ella le respondía agradeciéndole siempre estar para ella; Vio a Takeru pegarle con el codo e indicarle que se tranquilizara y después la miro a ella… sintió su piel erizarse y sus mejillas sonrojarse cuando leyó sus labios, diciéndole lo bella que se encontraba. Hikari estuvo segura que el rubio sabia cuan nerviosa se sentía, lo sabía porque ambos se conocían perfectamente y si de algo estaba agradecida era de que él estuviera ahí.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, se encontró con los ojos azules de Yamato, aquellos que eran fríos como el mar, que no mostraban nunca sentimientos pero que hoy… la hacían sentir una calidez nunca antes conocida y mientras se miraban sintió el nudo en su estomago volverse más grande; trago saliva pesadamente.

Ni siquiera cuando llego al final de altar despegaron sus miradas; sintió a su hermano soltarla del brazo y ofrecérsela a su prometido, y cundo el sostuvo su mano… todo miedo se esfumo. Él le sonrió enseñándole los hoyuelos de sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaron, su corazón palpito de manera que sintió que saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

 **_ Me asustaste** **̶** dijo contento ̶ **tardaste demasiado, creí que tendría que salir a buscarte.**

 **_ Tenía miedo** **̶** le respondió sincera ̶ **pero ya no.**

Yamato beso su mano y ella sintió su piel erizarse ¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de todo ese tiempo el pudiera seguir haciéndola sentir de aquella manera?

De pronto le cayó el veinte de en donde estaba, de lo que estaba sucediendo y lo feliz que estaba sintiéndose.

Frente a ella estaba el amor de su vida, la persona con la que pasaría el resto de sus días, lo cual era increíble teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que había sido, las veces que había pensado que aquel amor aunque era el mas importante era el imposible, el que nunca podría volver a ser. Porque recuerda aquel momento donde lo suyo termino, donde ella le dijo lo que sentía y el no dijo nada, y recuerda cuanto se alejaron después de eso.

Recuerda cada mirada que se dieron después de que terminaron, recuerda la fiestas y reuniones entre amigos y como evitaban quedarse a solas, recuerda lo celosa que ella se ponía cuando lo veía con alguien más y recuerda verlo furioso cuando Mimí les había contado sobre las vacaciones en california; la mención de Wallace había hecho que él se fuera de la sala.

Y se recuerda en navidad estando sola, y a él corriendo hacia ella gritándole… que el también la amaba.

Entonces todo lo que ella creía se había esfumado, y reconoció cuanto lo había extrañado.

.

Aquella noche miro a cada uno de sus amores ser feliz y entendió que había sido inevitable sentir lo que sintió por cada uno de ellos a lo largo de su vida.

Y definitivamente había sido inevitable enamorarse de Yamato y mientras lo miraba reírse con su hermano entendió…

Que el amor era algo que podía pasar de ser imposible a ser lo más verdadero del universo, ella y Yamato eran prueba de ello.

 **_ ¿Qué piensas?** **̶** le pregunto mientras cenaban en la mesa puesta solo para ellos.

 **_ Pienso que jamás pensé que me casaría contigo.**

 **_ Auch eso me dolió** **̶** ella se rió ̶ **pero ya ves que soy impredecible.**

 **_ Si bueno yo diría terco, si hubieras aceptado que me amabas desde mucho antes, hubiéramos estado juntos hace mucho tiempo.**

 **_ ¿Me estas reprochando Hikari?**

 **_ Si** ̶ le dijo ella divertida ̶ **siento que perdí mi tiempo cuando no estaba contigo.** **̶** El le sonrió dulcemente y paso su cabello detrás de la oreja haciéndola sonrojarse.

 **_ Tienes razón, lamento haberme tardado en aceptarlo pero no podía creer que me hubiera enamorado de ti.**

 **_ ¿Y eso porque?** **̶** le pregunto fingiendo estar ofendida y él se rió.

 **_ Por que eras demasiado buena para mi…** **̶** le dijo y ambos se sonrieron mientras juntaban sus frentes ̶ **además si lo piensas, a Taichí le hubiera dado un ataque si nos hubiéramos casado a tus dieciocho** **̶** ella soltó una carcajada y Yamato la miro embelesado, totalmente perdido en su belleza y la castaña se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta.

 **_ Deja de mirarme, es vergonzoso**. ̶ dijo sonrojada.

_ **Hikari… ¿Cuántas veces te enamoraste a lo largo de tu vida?** **̶** ella parpadeo sorprendida por la pregunta.

 **_ ¿Qué?**

 **_ Dime.**

 **_ Tu dime** **̶** contesto divertida, no podía creer que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación.

 **_ Yo te pregunte primero** **̶** dijo tocándole la nariz tiernamente, ella inflo las mejillas.

 **_ Bueno… no lo sé, creo que me eh enamorado muchas veces** **̶** contesto pensativa, Yamato alzo una ceja curioso ̶ **me enamore primero de Taichí, cuando estaba pequeña pero pienso que es normal.**

 **_ Eso no cuenta Hikari; es tu hermano.**

 **_ Para mí sí cuenta** **̶** el rubio puso los ojos en blanco y ella siguió. ̶ **me enamore de Ken y creo que también de Daisuke** **̶** dijo pensativamente.

 **_ ¿Qué? De Daisuke lo entiendo era muy insistente pero ¿Ken?**

 **_ Larga historia** **̶** contesto sonriente ̶ **y era secreto. Me enamore de Takeru aunque eso es obvio y ya lo sabes, también un rato de Kou.**

 **_ Creí que eso era mentira.**

 **_ Bueno… en lo que duro la mentira llegue a fijarme en el.** **̶** Yamato asintió. ̶ **también me enamore de Joe aunque era platónico y de Wallace…** **̶** el rubio hizo un gesto molesto al escuchar el ultimo nombre y Hikari sonrió divertía porque aun le seguía molestando.

 **_ Quien lo diría** **̶** dijo suspirando ̶ **te has enamorado de muchos hombres en tu vida Hikari, y todos son amigos.** **̶** ella soltó una carcajada mientras se encogía de hombres.

 **_ Culpable. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse** **̶** dijo mientras recargaba sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza entre sus manos ̶ **por que enamorarse de alguien es fácil pero amarlo de verdad no lo es.**

 **_ ¿Eso qué significa?**

 **_ Significa que solo eh podido amarte a ti -** contesto mirándolo y Yamato solo pudo encontrar verdad en sus ojos. El rubio tomo una de sus mejillas con fuerza haciendo que ella se levantara y se la sobara con los ojos llorosos cuando él la soltó.

 **_ ¿No será que quieres arreglar todo lo que has dicho?** **̶** Ella inflo los cachetes en un puchero ̶ **mira que decirme que te has enamorado de siete hombres en nuestra boda** **̶** dijo negando con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados haciéndose el ofendido.

 **_ Pero te digo que es verdad, son conceptos diferentes, una persona puede enamorarse de otras varias veces en su vida pero amar a alguien… creo que solo puede suceder una vez a lo largo de su vida… por eso desde que te ame a ti, nunca pude hacerlo con nadie más.**

 **_ Pues tengo suerte o te tendría que haber ido a buscar hasta california** **̶** la castaña rió por el comentario.

 **_ ¿Qué hay de ti Yamato? ¿De cuantas mujeres te has enamorado?** **̶** esta vez fue turno de el acomodarse, recargando su mejilla contra su mano y su codo sobre la mesa, la miro un rato haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa y de repente empezó a contar en silencio con los dedos. Hikari abrió los ojos cuando ella conto más de treinta y cinco ̶ **¡¿es enserio?!** ̶ le dijo frunciendo el ceño y el soltó una carcajada.

_ **¿vez lo que yo sentí?**

 **_ ¡Yo te dije siete!**

 **_ Siete… treinta y cinco… no hay mucha diferencia. ¡Auch!** **̶** exclamo cuando sintió un pellizco en su pierna ̶ **lastimándome debajo del mantel, necesitamos un consejero matrimonial Hikari**. ̶ ella rodo los ojos divertida y el sonrió.

Se acerco a ella y la jalo, haciendo que ella recargara la cabeza en su pecho y el besara su cabello inundándose de su aroma.

 **_ Tienes razón sobre que enamorarse y amar es diferente… pero definitivamente yo solo me eh enamorado y te eh amado a ti.** **̶** le susurro tiernamente.

 **_ Mentiroso** **̶** le contesto sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran demasiado rojas ni que la sonrisa saliera sin permiso de sus labios.

 **_ Te juro que es verdad… fuiste la primera en todos los sentidos**. ̶ menciono con toda verdad, porque estaba seguro que había sido a ella a la única que la había mirado como un idiota, por la única que había sentido otras cosas… con la única que había hecho el amor. Ella sintió que su corazón volvía a latir fuerte y entonces sintió como su novio mordía su oreja haciéndola estremecer y alejarse rápidamente con el rostro totalmente rojo.

 **_ Qu… ¿Qué haces?** **̶** El soltó una carcajada al verla tan avergonzada.

 **_ Lo siento… me deje llevar. ̶** contesto sonriéndole ladinamente. Hikari frunció el ceño, odiaba esa sonrisa de superioridad… por que la volvía loca. **_ Hikari… te estás mordiendo el labio muñeca ̶** le dijo divertido y satisfecho por lo que había logrado.

 **_ No es nada…**

 **_ Creo que no podremos esperar hasta la noche ̶** le susurro al oído. Hikari sintió la mano del rubio sobre su pierna ¿en qué momento había subido el vestido?

 **_ ¡Basta! ̶** le dijo sin poder evitar sentirse un tanto acalorada.

 **_ ¿Qué? No notaran si nos desaparecemos un rato.**

 **_ Yamato es nuestra boda, créeme, notaran si ambos novios desaparecen.**

 **_ ¿Estás diciendo que puedo desaparecerme yo solo? Aunque lo dudo… todos los meseros son hombres y... ¡AUCH! ̶** Se quejo cuando sintió el tacón de ella en su pie, cuando algunas miradas voltearon el fingió una sonrisa ̶ **Te pasaste.**

 **_ No sé cómo te soporto ̶** le contesto divertida ̶ **otras mujeres te mandarían muy lejos por ese tipo de comentarios.**

 **_ La diferencia es que tú sabes que estoy loco por ti y que ni siquiera puedo mirar a alguien más estando contigo…**

 **_ Eres un adulador ̶** el sonrió mientras volví a acercarse a su oído.

 **_ ¿Entonces? ̶** le susurro mientras volvía a morder su oreja y la castaña sintió que sus piernas perdían fuerza. ̶ **escuche que tu camerino es grande.**

 **_ ¿Qué pasa contigo? Antes no podías pensar siquiera en hacerlo en un lugar donde también estuviera mi hermano.**

 **_ Ya estamos casados, no puede hacer nada ̶** Ella entrecerró los ojos.

 **_ No entiendo tu lógica. ̶** El sonrió y la abrazo depositando un dulce pero húmedo beso en su cuello, ella trago saliva… y miro al frente, todos reían mientras seguían cenando y aun faltaba el tercer platillo. ̶ **Tienes diez minutos.**

 **_ Suficiente.**

Ella sonrió y se levantaron rápidamente huyendo de a mirada de todos ahí, y mientras se escondían en el camerino y se entregaban una vez más al amor; Hikari se dijo que definitivamente a pesar de todos los amores que habían pasado a lo largo de su vida… ella solo podía amarlo a él, solo podía pertenecerle a él y claro, Yamato solo podía pertenecerle a ella.

Al final resultaba que muchos amores podían pasar por su vida, pero solo uno era el definitivo, al que le entregaba su corazon entero...

 _El que era para siempre..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Terminamos XD y bueno solo para aclarar ciertos comentarios que conste que yo nunca dije que alguien no se podía repetir eh y bueno el Yamakari se esta haciendo bastante presente en mi corazon, ya tengo mi siguiente historia de estos dos.

Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto! Gracias a todos por los comentarios, los follows y los favoritos. Les mando un gran abrazo.


End file.
